Three daughters be
by big-time-artistic-dreamer
Summary: when two pods fall onto earth. one was atoubots the oter decpticon. finding out that there are daughtser of optimus, ratchet, and lord megatron the war would be changed compleatly. see what happen be tween the daughters and there sirrers.
1. Chapter 1 crash landing

Chapter 1 crash landing

It was an ordinary day at the base. The kids, Jack, Miko, and Raph, where playing a racing video game. With bumblebee and smoke screen watching them. Arcee and bulked where scouting. Ratchet was working on the monitors. Optimus was in his room recharging.

"PRIME YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANACION FOR THIS," the furies agent fowler yelled as he walked into the base. "Optimus is in recharge what do you want agent fowler," ratchet growled. "There where two big "meteors" that landed two different areas. They are giving of energy signal close to you cybertrons." Agent fowler threw a couple of pictures onto a small desk besides him. "We wouldn't know any..," ratchet was interrupted by the alarm. Two atoubots life signal appeared on the computer screens. "But we will have to get involved noun the less. It seems it is an atoubot ship that crashed did the two crashes near one anther." Ratchet was putting in coordinates into the ground bridge. "No one crashed in the jungle of brazil, and the anther in the sands of the sharer desert." A look of worry went over ratchets face plate. "The one in the desert must be shielded from atoubots."

Optimus now awake due to the alarm walked into the main room. "Ratchet old friend what is going on," the prime folded his servos behind his back. Ratchet grabbed is first aid kit and pointed to the monitor. "There is a distress signal, two atoubots. Who knows what condition there in." optimus patted the medics shoulder plaiting. "Do not worry you will be able to do what is needed I will accompany you." Optimus and ratchet walked threw the ground bridge.

_Meanwhile on the nemesis. _

An alarm goes off. Sound wave turns to face megatron and shows a deceptecon life signal on his faceless screen. "A deceptecon distress signal order star scream and knoc out to find it," the war lord smiled with delight. "A new warrior lets hope this one will obey me better then the others here." Knoc out grabbed his first aid kit and met star scream out side of the med bay doors. Sound wave opened a bridge and the two mechs stepped threw.

When they arrived two the other side they where blasted by heat. "UGH," the irritated knoc out growled, "this heat better not mess up my new paint job." "Honestly can you think about anything else but your paint job. If we don't bring back the new recruit alive megatron will have are heads," Star scream crossed his arms. Knoc out took out a scanner and walked forward. "it should be about here." The medic started to brushed sand of his chest plate. "THIS IS GOING TO BE A PAIN IN THE…" knoc out was interrupted by a surprised tackle from behind.

"Darn I was hoping for an atoubot so I could have some fun," knoc out turned to see his attacker and confronted a grey and black feme. "WHO IN THE NAME OS PRIMUS DO YOU..," knoc out started to yell but was intruded. "Black venom and you should learn to hold your words around her knock out she is lord megatron's daughter"

_Back to the atoubots_

As optimus and the medic arrived ratchet took out a scanner. "they are about one click that way." Ratchet pointed towards some fallen trees. They walked along the path till they came a crossed a pod big enough to fit two average sizes bots.

Optimus looked inside but the pod was empty. Optimus looked over to his old friend who was on his knees bent over. "ratchet what have you found," the prime slowly walked over to the medic. "its them," ratchet whispered, "are daughters there here." Ratchet said louder but still in a whisper.

Optimus looked over ratchet's helm. His optics began to fill with coolant. On the ground laid two femes. One was weight with red stripes. She had a resemblance to ratchet. She held a feme that was red and blue and had a resemblance to him self. "Oracle," optimus called as he picked up the red and blue feme. Ratchet picked up the other one and contacted the base, "Arcee we need a ground bridge."

(AN: okat guys so heres the first chapter this is my randome idea i had. hope you enjoy


	2. chapter 2 suprised

Chapter 2 surprised

Star scream, knoc out and black venom walked unto the nemesis greeted by megatron. "Where is the new recruit," megatron said with venom in his voice. "sirrer I'm right here," black venom stepped from knoc out. "it's is nice to see you again. Now I know I have a loyal follower. Star scream show my daughter around and how things are done, she will be taking your place as second command." The war lord left the three with a devilish grin. "oh looks like commander star scream just lost his favor with megatron I will reserve you a spot in the med bay." Knoc out chuckled.

"How dare you address my star scream like that he is my seconded in command and only reports to me, but if you plane to hurt him I will make sure more than your paint comes off." Black venom snapped at the medic as she shot him with a hot light that left a mark on his chest plate. "did I forget to mention that black venom knows black cybertron magic." Star scream held out his servo, "come on black venom I will show you around." Black venom looked up with her red optics and pushed his servo away. "my peds hurt I want you to Carrie me. Please star scream I'm sure a mech like you is strong enough to do that." Star scream gave out a sigh and lifted her up. The medic laughed as the two where far enough that they couldn't here him. "looks like star scream has a little admirer. GREAT LOOK AT THIS," knoc out looked at his chest plate, "THIS WILL TAKE FOR EVER TO BUFF OUT AND REPAINT."

_Meanwhile at the atoubot base_

Optimus and ratchet placed the two femmes onto a berth in the med by. "how bad are they ratchet," optimus tried not to sound worried. "Oracle is fine barley a scratch on her she when into recharge from shock, but scarlet aid is a complete different case. She has servile wound new and old it appears she prevented oracle from getting hurt. Even so she will still be fine not a big loss of energon she probably fell into recharge because of shock as well." Ratchet gave optimus a reassuring glance then when to work on some files.

"well I'm glad to here that and seeing them. how long has it been sense we left them for the war full time. How long sense we last saw them," optimus bowed his helm in sadness. He sat down beside the blue and red feme. "They where about to get there second up grade so it has been quite awhile. I hope they remember there sirrers and they don't hate them," Ratchet joined optimus in his guilty spark.

Then one of the feme hummed to life. "Oracle," optimus optics widened. "who is there where am I," oracle slowly sat up rubbing her optics. "its me your safe don't worry oracle I wont let any thing hurt you." Optimus gave the drowsy oracle. "sirrer is that you have you returned," oracle optics filled with coolant. "yes its me," optimus release her. Oracle looked beside her and a look of fear went crossed her face plate, "scarlet is she hurt. What wrong is it my fault. It is isn't I didn't mean two. Please save her I don't want to see her spark extinguish," oracle became hysterical. Optimus held his daughter close in the attempted to calm her down. "Oracle she is fine you won't help any thing acting like a sparkling," ratchet said wit a hint of annoyance in his voice. Oracle began to cry even more. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to," she said threw her sobbing.

Scarlet hummed to life as ratchet was hovered over her. She punched ratchet and he fell to the floor. She then got up jumped over to optimus and kicked him knocking him to the floor as well. This caused oracle to fly up into the air and scarlet caught her and hugged her tight. "Oracle are you okay. did they hurt you." Scarlet said has she whipped oracle's tears away. Oracle looked at scarlet with wide optics, "you just kicked my sirrer. I was just crying because I thought you where hurt," oracle blushed. Scarlet looked over and blushed in embracement. "Whoops sorry optimus I thought oracle was in trouble." Scarlet giggled. She released oracle and stretched. Ratchet slowly brought him self from the ground. Scarlet spotted him and pounced on top of the medic. "SIRRER ITS YOU. IM A SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU," scarlet yelled threw the air. Ratchet was on the ground again but this time his daughter was on top of him. "Scarlet I'm happy to see you up and properly now get of me," ratchet gave a sweet smile toward scarlet.

"aren't you proud I be came a medic like you and I was able to track you to earth." She said as she got up and pulled ratchet to his peds. "yes I am and I love that I will get some extra help around here," ratchet huffed. "yes you get to be on team prime now welcome. Do you want to meet the rest of the team." Optimus held out his servo. Oracle froze and started to cry, "no, no, no please what if they don't like me. Cant I stay in here." Scarlet grabbed oracle's servos and walked her to the doors. "Its okay oracle it will be fun. There atoubots too they wont bite." She turned towards optimus, "don't worry optimus I will help her she just gets nervosa very easily." The two then left the med bay and left the two confused mechs behind.

(AN: tell me what you think. if you have any sugestions i would love to hear it.


	3. Chapter 3 life as the war lord's daughte

Chapter 3 life as the war lord's daughter

Black Venom P.O.V

"And here is you room," star scream told me as he sat me on the berth. "Sense your so tiered you should get some recharge," star scream started to walk into the hall. "NO," I screamed, "Not unless you stay here and recharge with me." I crossed my arms like I was just being difficult, but I was just hiding the fact I dint want to be alone. My sire had left me for so long training to be like him. I dint want to be like him he was crazy and only hatred filled his spark. I had no friends, no life, and no love what so ever in years of being sparked.

"Yes my leash," starscream mumbled. I scooted over as he walked back over to me. As he lay down I snuggled closer to him. I had met star scream once before. I remembered like it was happen just a deca cycle ago. I had just got my seconded upgrade.

My sire had visited me in my training session. "GET YOUR KICK HIGER," yelled my instructor thunder cracker. "L .. Lord Megatron," I heard thunder cracker say. I turned around to see my sire and a look of displeasure was on his face plate. "How is she doing," he asked. Thunder cracker began to shudder, "w ..well she is not the best I have seen. But she is your daughter so she should get better." "Well she better or I will offline her as well as YOU," he walked away with a venomous laugh.

Coolant began to leak from my optics. I felt a showered over me. "So you are lord Megatron's daughter." I looked up to see a slender mech like my teacher but thunder cracker was blue not grey. "If you want to get your kick higher try leaning your torso." He held out a servo to me and pulled me to my peds. I did as he said and I got twice the height as I usually did. "Thanks um I mean I could of figured it out by my self," I muttered "I am commander star scream I'm you sire's seconded in command." He said proudly. Like that was something to be proud of. "Don't talk about my sire," I growled while I shot my black magic lighting at a target. The target then was turn into dust. "Wow you got anger issues what on cybertron was that," star scream crossed his arms. "Black magic want to see a demonstration. I would gladly turn you into a scraplet," I held my fist up ready to shoot. "Now, now no need to get nasty if your sire find you did that he will off line you." He gave me a devilish smile. I knew he was right and coolant filled my optics again. "Don't worry black venom he will probably never do that he needs you to be his predecessor. You apparently will lead the same way he dose with the same ideas." He then patted my shoulder plate and walked away.

He was the first to show me any kindness. That is probably why I love him so much. I don't want my sire to hurt him. I looked up at star scream and he had fallen into recharge. He must be exhausted way more then. I laid my helm on his chest plating. His spark was warm it was so welcoming to me. I raped my arms around his waste and fell into recharge.

(AN: okey guys hope you liked it. also if you have any sugesteions i would love to hear it


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the new place old friend and old crush

Shortly after Scarlet and Oracle left the med bay they got lost. "Now which way do we go," Scarlet thought out loud, "I CHOOSE LEFT." She pulled Oracle around the corner. WHAM! Scarlet walked into some thing and fell to the floor.

"Scarlet are you ok," Oracle tried to help scarlet up but Scarlet pushed her servos away.

"Its ok Oracle but what hit me in the first place." Scarlet sat up and rubbed the back of her helm.

"That would be me Scarlet," a white, blue, and red mech stood in front of the two femmes.

"Smokescreen what in the name of Primus are you doing here." Scarlet asked as she got up to her peds.

"I am on team prime now escaped from some cons in a pod and crashed here." Smokescreen tilted his helm. Scarlet and Oracle turned around to see there sires behind them.

"SCARLET ARE YOU OKAY?!," Ratchet yelled as he and Optimus ran to their daughters. Smokescreens face plate gave a look of confusion.

"Um am I missing something here," Smokescreen asked. Scarlet wiggled free from Ratchets grasp.

"Sire let go. Sorry Smokescreen this is my sire and Optimus is Oracle's sire. That's why we didn't tell you," Scarlet tried not to laugh when she saw Smokescreen's expression.

"Oracle, Scarlet have you met Smokescreen before." Optimus asked while he released his daughter.

"Yeah Optimus we went to the same training facility back on Cybertron Smokescreen was in are unit. Nice to see the bot made it here alive ironic how we are on the same team." Scarlet lean onto Smokescreen's shoulder plating.

"Now I know who Ratchet's face plate remained me of this makes so much sense." Smokescreen laughed.

"While it's nice two see you two." Scarlet blushed and Oracle began to giggle.

"Well can you take Oracle and Scarlet on tour of the base?" Ratchet asked looking at his daughters face plate.

"Um, sire," Oracle called, "I'm kind of tired can I go into recharge I'm sure I can get a tour tomorrow. Scarlet you can go with Smokescreen and see the base and show me tomorrow can't you?" Scarlet nodded trying not to blush even more.

Optimus led oracle away with Ratchet close be hind them.

"Are you ready Scarlet," Smokescreen grabbed Scarlet's servo, " come on I'll show you the main room first that way you can meet the kids but we will take the long way there." Scarlet just nodded. She followed behind the mech hoping he doesn't turn around and see her blushing face plate.

"Why dose he have to be here. With my sire here two. I wonder if the two get along. This could be a good thing right. Why am I so worked up over this? Where in a war I can't think about this," Scarlet silently thought.

Smokescreen slowly began turn around and interrupted her thoughts, "Um, Scarlet are you okay. Your servo is rally hot and you face plate is all red."

"Oh no I'm fine I guess I'm not used to earth yet," She paused for a moment, "do you and my sire get along."

"Well if you call him throwing a wrench at me every day getting along..." Smokescreen chuckled. Scarlet giggled along trying not to show how she really felt.

(AN: i wanna give to a thanks to SolarFlare Prime for editting it for me. and you guys roke love you all hope you enjoy


	5. Chapters 5 meet and greet

Chapters 5 meet and greet.

Miko and Raph where sitting in front of the TV, playing the new racing game Raph brought. Jack was sitting in between the two gamers acting as referee. Smoke screen entered with scarlet close be hind him.

"Hey guys I'm back," smoke screen called. Jack turned around and his eyes widened. "Who is the new bot," the teenager asked. This causes Miko to pause the game and turn her action to be hind her.

"This is my old friend scarlet aid she was one of the bot that optimus and ratchet brought back." Smoke screen pulled scarlet in front of him. "Scarlet these kids are under are protection. Jack is the oldest one he is the boy with the black hair. Miko is next she is pretty spunky so watch out for her. Then the last one is Raph he is a boy genies something you have in common." He said as he pointed to each one.

"wow how do you know smoke screen? How long have you been on earth? What do you transform into? How many cons have you encountered? What's your favorite color? Do you know any other atoubots? Who was the other bot who came in? what's your fire power?" Miko would of went on for ever if jack dint stop her.

Scarlet stood there trying to think of something. "Well I know smoke screen from are training. The other bot is my good friend oracle. In fact me and here came to earth because I tracked are sires to this planet. I'm more of a medic then a warrior so my fire power is very minimal. I transform into a cybertron hover respond vehicle. Um I think I answered some of those questions." Scarlet smiled.

"What a sire," Raph finally turned his head. "its basically father in cybertron lingo." Smoke screen replied.

"So who is your father?" Raph asked.

"Ratchet the medic. Oracle's sire is optimus prime." The kids went silent. Then Arcee, bulked, and bee walked in from there scouting mission. "is that the new bot in base," the green wreaker held out his servo.

"The name is bulkhead."

"My name is scarlet aid nice to meet you." She said as she shook bulkhead's servo. She then went to Arcee and smiled. "It's nice to see anther femme."

"My name Arcee and like wise." Arcee smiled back and shook scarlet servo. Then bee walked up to her.

"**my name is bumble bee**." Scarlet looked at the yellow and black bot in confusion.

"By the all spark what happened to your voice box?" she said as she scanned the young scout. "He lost it in the war," ratchet stepped into the main room. "Sire is there something you need," scarlet was still focused on bumble bee.

"Wait sire ratchet you scarlet is your daughter?" Arcee tried not to laugh. "I thought the same way." Miko held out a phone and took a picture of scarlet and ratchet. "Feel what way?" scarlet pulled away from the scout and traveled to ratchet. "Well you two don't act anything like each other." Bulkhead noted. Scarlet then looked back at bumble bee and then at her wrist. "I see the problem bee I think I can fix your voice box," scarlet proclaimed.

A look if interest went over ratchets face plate. "what do you mean I tried every thing possible." Ratchet crossed his arms. "no you dint try micro tech. I invited it. You see if I just fuse together those two ends it should reboot his voice box. That wryer was connection to the processor to the bio mechanism. This would be undetectable using normal Tec but with my micro can not only detect it but also fix it. Recovery time is about a deca cycle." Scarlet exclaimed.

"Can you really fix bee," Raph smiled. Scarlet nodded and then promptly noted, "If I am going to do so I need a couple deca cycles to prepare." Miko began to laugh, "Looks like your daughter is smarter then you ratchet. Better hope she doesn't steel your job." Scarlet started to laugh along with the teenage girl.

"SCARLET," ratchet barked. "I'm sorry sire but that was kind of funny," scarlet tried not to laugh but couldn't resist. "**So how many deca cycles tell you can do the surgery," **bee chirped.

"Well let's see it should be…." Scarlet began but then interrupted. "it will have to wait till tomorrow. Scarlet I think you need some recharge first. Come on ill show you there." Ratchet grabbed scarlet by the shoulder plating and led her down a hall.

They arrive in front of a room and ratchet opened the door. "Tonight we will share my quavers if that's all right." He said as he walked in. scarlet followed behind him and nodded. She climbed onto the berth and fell into recharge.


	6. Chapter 6 date with the doctor

Chapter 6 date with the doctor

Blake venom opened her optics. She looked up towered star scream. He was still in recharge. "Awe how cute my star scream is still in recharge I wonder how long it has been sense he last recharge." Venom whispered. She knew that her sire would work him offline, but she couldn't believe that he would keep her poor seeker awake all the time. She kissed star scream's cheek plating and crawled off the berth, and walked out the door.

As she walked out she accidentally bumped into megatron. "ah black venom a femme of my own spark," megatron said with a devilish grin, "have you seen star scream I have some _matters_ to _attended_ to with him." Venom's optics widen she new that tone and what it meant. "I'm your second command now and star scream is mine I told him to recharge can have him shut down from lack of recharge." She tried to sound convincing.

"You may be my daughter but I will not hesitate to extinguish your spark. Do not dare to try and under mind me," Megatron scowled at her. Venom nodded and turned to leave. "And anther thing. I want you to spend the day in the med bay. I want to make sure you are functioning properly." Megatron noted as he turned towards knoc out who stood be hind him. "See to it she gets a full examination." He walked away leaving knoc out and black venom behind.

"Come on sweet spark ill take you to the medical berth. If you want ill carry you." Knoc out held out his arms. "Don't call me that, and only star scream can carry me." Venom growled and walked towered the med bay doors. "Oh come on you honestly think star scream is better then me. I am more your age range and I'm better looking." Knoc out quickly caught up with the annoyed femme. "That is noun of your business. Now pleas get this over with quick," venoms optics widened when she realized what she said, "I mean BETTER GET THIS DONE BE FOR I OFF LINE YOU." "Hmm feisty I like it," knoc out chuckled.

Black venom walked threw the door of the med bay. She laid on the berth and gave out a sigh. She hated when she tried to sound like her sire, but if she dint she would be offlined in a nano click. Knoc out entered with a devilish smirk. "Now venom tell me every thing about you so I can fill out the report. You know stuff like what your kind of mech is. When was the last time you where in…." knoc out was interrupted. "I finished a deca cycle ago. My mech is star scream, and why are you doing this to me." Black venom snapped. "Well I'm just having fun. Let me get one thing clear I love when they play hard to get." Knock out gave her a devilish smirk once again. "Now I need to go into stasis while I take a peek inside and see how it is."

Venom's optics widened. "I don't feel comfortable with that." Venom squirmed with the idea of here not knowing what the red mech was doing to her. "well we could by pass that part if we instead of an examination we use this as a little date." Knoc out grabbed the bottom of venoms chine plating, and tilted her helm up to look at his face. "Fine what do you want to do on this date?" Venom escaped from knoc out grip and turned away. "Tell me about your self I want to here every thing that way I can have more dates." Knock out chuckled. "And how exactly will you get more dates you diluted medic," venom rolled her optics. "Well I can hold all your secrets angst you and what do the humans say black mail you." Knoc out crawled onto the berth, "unless you want to do something else." He gave a sly smile. Venom jumped to her peds and shook her head, "no I will tell you just stop that pleas no more. I told you my spark only feels for star scream." "you no fun," knoc out sighed, "but you are on a date with the doctor now."

(AN: next time here what has heppend to black venom and why she knowes black magic. thanks for the love and suport


	7. Chapter 7 past secrets unfold

Chapter 7 past secrets unfold

Black venoms P.O.V

Knock out laid down and patted the berth. "Come sit venom tell me every thing." Knoc out smiled as I sat down. I took a good moment searching for the words to begin. "Well," knock out said showing how impatient the red medic could be.

"it starts a little after I was sparked. My sire took me away from my carrier. I don't remember who she was or what she looked like. He put me right away into a training camp I had to learn how to fight ever sense my first up grade. Every time he would check up on me and I would disappoint him. This ended with me thrown into a wall or the floor. So I have always hated my sire. One day I heard a story of a sorceress who granted wishes." I slowly recalled the past that I wanted to forget.

(_Flash back_)

I was still young not any where close two my second form. I had gotten some free time to walk the streets of cybertron. I had ventured down a ally that I had heard in a story. This filled my spark with hope. "Could a sorceress really live down here," I thought, "and could she be powerful enough to grant me a wish." I walked to the end where there was an old door. It was just like the story described. It was kind of small, very rusted, and it was a little bit tilted. I slowly opened, the door it was easy to push opened but it was hard to keep quit. "Hello," I whimpered, "is any one there." "Close the door," a voice came from the darkness. It was old and bitter and very scary at my age. I slammed the door and a flash of light revealed a new door. "Come in sparkling," the voice called and the door before me opened.

As I entered threw the door I noticed in the new room there was a sing flame for a light source. "What do you want," the voice revealed her self to be a very old femme. "Why have you come here? Speak now or I will use you for spare parts." The femme snarled at. "Are you the sorceress," I said in my toughest way. "Are you the sorceress from the story?" I repeated holding back the coolant in my optics. She laughed slowly and walked to a shelf with holding different bottles and boxes. "and what if I am," the femme turned and stared at me.

"can you really grant wishes." I stiffened and stood tall there was one thing I don't want to hear not now. I didn't want to be told no. she walked twored me and patted my helm. "That depends on the wish you want." She gave me a devilish grin. "I WANT TO BE MORE POWERFULL THEN MY SIRE MEGATRON CAN YOU AT LEAST GRANT ME THAT," I scream I wanted it that much. "Now that I can do," she said and began to cackled as her optics grew bright green. She put her servo on my helm and that where it turned fuzzy.

All I felt was a burning in my spark, processor, and helm. All a saw was words and heard shrikes of fear and agony. When it suddenly stopped I saw the femme's lifeless body sprawled onto the ground. She must if used the rest of her spark to grant my wish and pass her knowledge.

She gave me the gift of black magic. From then on I blasted any punk who tried to mess with me. Except for my teachers and my sire. I wanted to offline him in justice not in darkness. I couldn't let my teachers spoil my surprise.

Shortly after my seconded upgrade I met star scream. I was training and he came along with my sire to see how disappointing I was. Then he did something I will never forget. He gave me hope when he met me that day. He was the first time I saw true compassion. As I got older and are planet finally destroyed from the war. I was able to run threw space freely, but truthfully I was only looking form him, my star scream, no matter the cost.

That's when I got here and finally fond him. You and my sire just destroyed it for me thou. This only made me want to spend time with him as much as possible.

(_End of flash back_)

"So now you know any questions." I finished and glared at the medic. He shook his helm and began rubbing my shoulder plating. "Oh this is long over due you are very naughty. You need to relax once and a while. Come lay on my lap." Knoc out patted his leg and gave me a smile. "No thank you I must find my star scream." I said as I rushed out to the hall. Then ran towered the room I last saw my star scream in.


	8. Chapter 8 oracle more then meets the eye

Chapter 8 oracle more then meets the eye

Oracle's P.O.V

I woke up from my recharge pretty early. I always did, but that's because I fell into recharge pretty early. Although I usually woke up with scarlet next to me, but today was different. I was next to my sire.

My sire was still in recharge. From the looks of the desk that sat in the corner he was working late. I wouldn't aspect any thing deferent from a prime. He was a leader he was in charge and if he didn't work hard he would be no better the megatron the deceptecon leader. His spark was warm but it felt so unfamiliar. It was sad to admit or Evan think that my sire's own spark was a warm stranger. It had been so many stellar cycles sense he held me close.

I got free from my sire's arm that was holding me hostage, and stood onto my peds. I knew scarlet was going to be so mad at me. Last time I saw her I left her with smoke screen alone. Back at camp if she wasn't protecting me she was with him. Ether he needed to be patched up or she was trying to get his action. It made me laugh every time I thought how weak she was when it came to some one she liked. Unlike me who was only strong in talking to people I liked.

I walked into the hall and then remembered something. I hade no idea how to get around and where every thing was. "Scrap," I could start to feel my optics fill with coolant. "Oh oracle you're awake." I heard smoke screen call from be hind me. "Yeah and so are you," I said as I wiped my optics. "What's wrong are you hurt." I guess he could see the coolant that fell to the floor. "I'm lost," I whimpered out. Smoke screen just chuckled. This made me feel worse and I began to leak coolant from my optics.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT ORCLE." I herd ragging voice yell. Then WHAM! Smoke screen was on the floor and scarlet holding me in a protective manor. "Um scarlet," I tried to calm the femme down, but to no use. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did some one try to?" I pointed behind her to draw her optics to the bot she had attacked.

"smo-smo- smoke screen I dint I thought," scarlet dropped me flat on my back and ran to help the mech of the floor. "You still got that good kick don't you?" smoke screen rubbed the dent scarlet left on the back of his helm. Smoke screen then looked at me and returned his glanced to scarlet. "Me and oracle where going to get some energon want to come with" smoke screen smiled and nudged scarlet. She nodded and we headed for the down the hallway.

Then a sudden pain hit my processor. This was no ordinary pain. Its sharp sting was alto familiar. My vision began to go weight, and I knew I was about to live to the name oracle.

Scarlet P.O.V

I was walking along side smoke screen when I look over and oracle had stopped. She held her helm in her servos. I new something was wrong. Smoke screen started to reach for her when I quickly stopped him. I noticed her optics where glowing Wight. "I thought so," I whispered. Smoke screen looked in confusing at me. "she is having a vision if you touch her you'll see it to so don't we don't know what's she is seeing." I pulled smoke screen towards me. "You might as well know the only the only people who do know about her power to see the future is me my sire and optimus." I gave out a sighed and sat on the floor. Oracle began to fall and I quickly caught her.

"oracle what is it what did you see?" I whispered to her. Oracle shot up and stated to run. This being unlike her I soon flowed and I notice smoke screen came behind me. We followed her out side. "her vision must of shown her the way out," I thought. Oracle then dived into the dirt servos stretched out. A fly vehicle fell into them like she was catching a lobe. This was very usual if the vision showed something where she had to do something.

"Great catch oracle you saved agent fowler," smoke screen cheered as a man in dark blue stepped out. "Thank you wait are you one of the new recruit." The man smiled as he walked down from oracles hands. "Yeah and you will never believe who they are related too," smoke screen shouted as he pointed at me and oracle. "From the way this one caught I would think it would be prime him self," the man laughed. "yes that's his daughter what's so funny" I crossed my arm. I felt a little a fended by that I don't know why. I help oracle up and dusted her off. I pulled her into a tight hug, "I hope your okay that was some slide there we wouldn't want you to get hurt." "s-sc- scarlet don't do that," oracle whimpered. I chuckled and tilted her chin plating up, "I can't help it your so cute like." I was telling the truth I really couldn't help it.

"um scarlet um just asking wert we getting energon," smoke screen huffed. I then remembered we where in front of smoke screen and my face plating went red. i hid behind my servos. " yes we should go get some come one scarlet. Oh agent flower I believe I herded him call you do you want a ride in." oracle smile lowering her servo. The man nodded and climbed in and she sat him on her shoulder.

Oracles P.O.V

I started to walk behind my two friends. "I can see how you are related to your father," the thing on my shoulder with I think my sire would call a human smiled. "w-why would you say that," I tried not to sound nerves. "your brave like him and caring of your team mates even thou you just met them." Agent fowler gestured to smoke screen. "oh no, no that was just the way I saved you was a vision scarlet is the one who usually dose ally the brave stuff. And I haven just met smoke screen we trained together. The thing is scarlet who is like my big sister really like smoke screen, so I try to stay out of the way, or help push her. you see scarlet is brave until it comes to mechs. Unlike me who is only brave around mechs." I let out a small chuckle. "so you two aren't related," the human asked. "oh no her sire is ratchet so we have been friends sense we where sparked. Any way why are you here today," I shrugged off my previous words. When I said that stuff it was like thinking so getting into anther conversation brought me right back to being nerves. "I need to talk with optimus about the new recruit that there making me get. I need to know we will have some new from the government joining are team," he sighed. It was obvious he dint want the new recruit. We passed threw the apparently main room and I sat agent fowler on the floor. Then the three of us bots went to get some energon and refuel like we organdy planed.


	9. Chapter 9 an annoying doc&a paranoid dad

Chapter 9 an annoying doc and a paranoid sire

Black Venom P.O.V

"scrap," i mumble while i close the door leading to the room that was currently mine. my poor starscream gone with no trace. i sat down on the floor "maybe he will come back," i thought but deep down i knew he wont so i would have to go look but the ship is a maze. "so this is where you had to run of for some party," a familiar voice and a very annoying one at that. i look up and sure enough it was knock out.

" go away you you sorry excuse for a con."

"why venom don't be so mean i know my way around and and you don't." he gave me a devilish smile. i knew he was right although i wish i could snuff that smirk off his face along his spark, but sadly i needed him. i stood up and then realizing that i was actually a little taller then him. a small giggle left my lips.

"all right cherry bomb take me to the control room"

"awe you already gave me a nick name but why that."

"well before i crashed i was researching earth and learned that a cherry is red and small like you. and well judging from what i heard about you around here every thing blows up in your face a lot." i grin as his smirk turns to a scowl.

"things do not blow up in my face and I'm not small."

"could have fooled me now take me to the control room cherry bomb"

"stop calling me that."

"no i think I'm going to keep that now control room cherry bomb now."

"your lucky your cute besides we are going on a date tomorrow unless you want me to tell megatron you little secret."

"fine cherry bomb," i growled. knock out then lead me to this big room with giant monitors and several computers. there stood my sire in the center of it all. the bright side was so was my beloved starscream. i quickly joined them not only to be with my one true sparck mate but also escape from knock out. no technically starscream is not my spark mate but he will be.

"starscream looks like the auto bots are attacking one of are energone mines see to it that it gets taken care of."

"of coarse lord megatgron."

"and i will make sure he dose sire"

"what no you cant come."

"and why not starscream?"

"because you'll get in the way"

"so then if anything happens it will be my fault and if its good i wont mind you taking the praise."

"fine you can come along," starscream sighed, "but did you scan your self a vehicle." "why of coarse I'm not an amateur like cherry bomb over there." i reply as i point to knock out.

"i told you not to call me that"

"and i told you cherry bomb I'm going to. lets go starscram." i enter the ground bridge pulling starscream behind me.

back at the auto bot base 5 minuets earlier

Ratchets P.O.V

"OH COME ON THAT WAS SO CHEATING YOUR GOING TO GET IT SMOKE SCREEN," my daughter screamed. she was sparing with smoke screen. i was watching to see how far her fighting skills had come. she had already proved her processor was up to speed more than mine, and the hit sh laid on me the other day was pretty impressive.

"oh i'm so scared this is like boot camp i would always beat you."

"no you would always have to get patched up by me because how bad you lost"

"oh come on scarlet you didn't patch me up that much"

"your right it was way more i would have to every day." scarlet and smoke screen resumed fighting positions. then the fight was on. BAM! smoke screen got the first hit with a kick to scarlet's side. then she got the next three to smoke screens chest. i could feel a smile spread on my face plating. "she has grown so much and she is so strong and smart all while making friends in the meantime. all with out me beside her ," i thought as i released a sigh. then i felt a servo on my shoulder plating. "I know how you feel old friend," optimus began, "the two have done well on there own but they do not resent us and where happy to see that we are in good health." i simply nod and return my focus to the sparing match.

"SEE I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WHERE GOING TO GET IT." scarlet was now standing on top of smoke screen, but before smoke screen had time to reply the alarm went off. all four of us ran to the main room. "there is deception activity and an eneregon signal as well." i said typing in coordinates into the ground bridge. "smoke screen, bumble bee, arcee , bulked, ultra magnus prepare for battle." optimus commanded. "dad," scarlet tapped my scholder.

"what did you just call me."

"dad smoke screen said it meant the same as sire."

"right it was just weird to her you say that."

"can i go please"

"to the battle there out number they can use anther fighter on the filed."

"absolutely not"

"why not"

"because"

"dad you saw i am better then smoke screen and he is going"

"I'm not going to let you get hurt they can handle it them self." i said while shutting down the bridge, "now go with oracle and play with the kids." i turn around and then here the ground bridge start up again. i look back and it's to late scarlet ran threw the bridge. leaving me to hope she doesn't come back of line.

A/N hope you liked it sorry it took so long to update. if you like this one i have started writing a new story this one with the rescue bots. also a shout out to my friend moshigal156 for giving me the idea of cherry bomb. you should read some of her stuff, and also Girl Supersonicboy and i have a story too so you should read that but its on hers and her storys are cool too. oh and please leave a comment i would love that


End file.
